User blog:Gracchus Mccarthe/A fair analysis of the Assault Class:
I honestly don't really care for the Assault class, but that doesn't make Assaults lame or anything like that. I've made this post to show what the Assault is made for. All facts will be underlined. Speculation and opinion will not. Let me know if you think this is an accurate analysis or not. Assault class Overview The Assault class’s description reads as follows: Assault troops are used by the Federation when speed, surprise, and violence of action are required above all else. As can be taken from that description, the Assault class is meant to be fast and powerful. This is supported by the fact that the Assault class has the only class-exclusive speed-enhancing skill, along with four damage-enhancing skills. Skills Adrenaline: Increases speed and RoF This skill makes the Assault run and shoot faster. It helps to escape damage and outmaneuver bosses. It can also be used to reach a distant spot sooner. While this skill unquestionably aids full-auto weapons with its increased RoF, it is practically useless for high-RoF semi-auto weapons. The 1887 Shockfield and RIA 20 Striker can already shoot faster than most SAS 4 players can click (especially over long periods of time). As probably nobody can click 15 times in one second, having full Adrenaline is not going aid the Striker's or Shockfield's damage. Deadly Force: Increases gun damage Deadly Force can add up to 25% to a gun’s firepower. This does not affect DoT, so if the player typically uses weapons like the Stripper and Ronson WP Flamethrower, he should not invest very many points in this skill. 25% is not an extremely high buff, so having Deadly Force level 25 is probably a waste of valuable skill points, unless the player is aiming to get an ultimate damage build. Close Quarters Combat: allows the Assault to swing a knife, dealing swift damage to several nearby enemies This skill is powerful early on, but it becomes nearly worthless as the game progresses to higher ranks. At levels below 10, a player will quite likely be able to use this skill to instakill any non-boss encountered. Repeated use of this skill can drain a player’s energy that could be used on a more valuable skill. Putting 25 points in CQC is a severe waste. Gun Mod Expert: lowers gun augmentation cost and increases augment XP rate (When maxed out,) GME can be used to reduce augment costs to nearly half, along with rewarding 3.5x normal augmentation XP. Though useful for acquiring augmentation XP, once all augmentation rewards have been collected, GME loses one of its abilities. Thus, this skill is very limited. This skill is not worth investing 25 skill points in, as it doesn’t increase a player’s stats at all. Stim Shot: heals the Assault when health drops to a critical level This skill can be a life saver, and it can even restore full health to a player who’s nearly dead. It takes effect over a short period of time, so it’s important to avoid damage at all costs while the stim shot kicks in. Level 25 enables this skill to heal a player over 90%, but it should not be highly upgraded unless the player also has very high health. Killing Spree: increases damage and pierce after enough kills in a short period of time Killing Spree is most effective when dealing with large hordes of zombies, as it requires many kills in rapid succession to be activated. It lasts for only a few seconds, but it can be reactivated while it’s currently in effect. In MP, a Killing Spree can be harder to achieve due to the fact that more players are present and killing zombies. However, the higher number of zombies in MP can alleviate this problem. The fact that this skill requires no energy makes it extremely useful. Assault Team: calls in four soldiers to aid the Assault This skill can be used to increase damage output, to place obstacles between a player and powerful enemies, and to hold off zombies while the Assault focuses on something else. The Assault team has average health, but they aren’t the brightest bulbs in the closet. They do have a comparatively long duration when upgraded a high amount. As such, if the player can keep them alive, they can deal some major damage. Keep in mind the Assault Team can cause lag in MP. Roles Though Assault’s may be stereotyped as glass cannons, they can serve a number of roles: Power: Investing in Adrenaline, Deadly Force, Killing Spree, and Critical Shot, put together with damage-enhancing armor, can make an Assault into a one-man killing machine. However, this may come at the price of low defense. Speed: Adrenaline and Movement Speed with armor that aids movement can make the Assault lightning fast. Survival: Stim Shot, Toughness, Health Regen, Body Armor Expert, Body Fueling, and Tissue Repair can be used to make a soldier that will survive virtually any mission. Overview The Assault class is mainly for speed and power, but its abilities are not limited to that. Is this fair and accurate? Yes. No. Fair; not accurate. Accurate not fair. I don't know how a poll could be accurate or fair and not the other, but oh well. :P Category:Blog posts